


Kitsune

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: you’ve heard of werewolf hux but get ready for ,,,, Fox hux! (Obviously you don’t have too if it’s too similar to werewolf hux) but i remember there’s such things as forest spirits who attach themselves to humans who visit and treat their woods with respect, or help lost travellers find their way through the woods. I just really like the idea of a proud forest spirit hux with kits and a mate? Or at constant battle with a forest spirit wolf kylo over the forest - either is fairly entertaining ;)





	Kitsune

You look out the window of your cabin to look for your son, Noah. He is sitting on the floor, laughing and bouncing. At his side there’s a fox with bright and intense ginger fur, he makes movements with his tail to make Noah laugh.

You still remember the first time you were in this cabin. Of course, everything started days before.

You came from a nearby village to spend some time on the woods. The day was nice and warm, so you prepared your backpack with food and a bottle of water. While you were walking, you could observe how people had left litter thrown everywhere.

You took a plastic bag out of your backpack and started picking up the trash. Behind a tree, the same fox that is playing with Noah, watched over you.

Seeing that you didn’t mean danger, he came closer, until he was in front of you.

“Hi, little buddy,” you said. Besides the woods, you’ve always liked the animals that inhabit it.

It seems that the fox understood you because he waved his tail in greeting. And he followed you throughout your journey.

When the bag was full and the forest a little cleaner, you sat in the shade of a tree. You took out your bottle of water to drink a little and the fox came closer.

“You want some water?” you asked. Then, you put the bottle near his snout and he began to drink.

He accompanied you and stayed closed all the time you were in the woods.

“I have to go. But I hope I see you next time,” you told him. The fox tilted his head and watched as you walked away.

The next few days you came back, attracted by the idea of meeting the animal again. And every time you went, he was always there. In the same tree, as if he was waiting for you.

With him, you shared your water and food, in addition to the walks. Every once in a while you would talk to him, sure that he understood you. You could see it in his eyes.

When you stopped to eat, he’d curl next to you and let you stroke his soft fur. It was thick to protect him from the cold and it always looked shiny and clean.

One day you were walking, the fox came forward as if he wanted to show you something. Every once in a while he would stop and turn to look, to make sure you were following him.

He moved deeper and deeper into the woods until he arrived at a small hut in the middle of nowhere. The fox sat outside the door and looked at you.

“You want me to enter?” you asked. The cabin didn’t seem abandoned, in fact, it looked in good condition but you couldn’t imagine anyone living here so far away.

The fox moved its tail in affirmation and you pushed the door. It was open and it surprised you.

Inside, the cabin smelled of pine and fresh. There was a bed with several blankets, a small kitchen and a door that must lead to the bathroom.

“This is cozy,” you said. When you turned towards the door, sure that the fox would be there, you almost fell backward because of the surprise. In his place, there was a redhead man, his beard and hair were the same color as the fox’s fur.

“Who are you?!” you exclaimed scared.

“I’m Hux.” His voice was serious but pleasant. “I’m the fox who has been accompanying you these days.”

“That’s impossible,” you said. But everything pointed that Hux was telling the truth. You always felt that the fox not only listened to you but understood you.

“It’s not. I’m a kitsune.”

“A what?”

“I’m a forest spirit. I’m kind with whoever is respectful to my woods,” he explained you and sit down on the bed.

"Y-your woods?” You felt your head spinning, too much information to assimilate.

“I’m a forest spirit,” he said and smiled proudly.

“Are you evil?” You stepped back in caution.

“No,” he chuckled. “I’m a zenko … a good fox.”

“Hux,” you tried his name for the first time. “I’m (Y/N).” Slowly you approached the bed and sat on it.

“I know,” he said. “I’m really fond of you. That’s why I brought you to my home. ”

“Noah, Hux,” you call the fox and your son through the window. “Dinner’s ready.”

Before your eyes the fox transform into your husband, Noah watches in awe of the transformation and extends his little arms to his dad.

“Come here, little buddy,” Hux calls his son the same way you called him the first day you met.

“Are you hungry?” you ask him once son and father are inside the hut.

“For your food, always.” He kisses your cheek and gives you Noah. “Do you need help?”

“No, thanks. The table is already set. Just wash your hands and sit down.”

When the dinner is served and the three of you are sitting down, you ask Hux:

“Do you think Noah is a kitsune like you?”

“I don’t know,” he takes a bite of his spoon. “But I don’t care, I love him either way.”

“Well, yeah me too but he’d be the cutest baby fox ever.”

“True,” he nods and grins. “If he is, the woods will be his and it’ll be his duty to protect them.”

“Just like you, tough guy?”

“Just like me.”

It has never been known that a human and a kitsune live married and form a family, but Hux doesn’t care too much. He has his woods, his wife, and his son. There is nothing else in the world that he can wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
